Withering Dark Trailing The Rivers Of Crimson
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: "Sometimes I get the feeling,that I was once something that wasn't me,too bad,I can't remember just who that is.Maybe,only then will I know,life outside the darkness,I now serve."A life traded,upon its pending demise,for the existence,chosen by the jewel.
1. Chapter 1

_**Withering Dark Trailing The Rivers Of Crimson**_

_**~ Chapter One ~**_

_**Stolen Innocence **_

_**By Inuyashas Youkai**_

_**As Always , I Don't Own Inuyasha , only its characters , and plot that I create ...**_

_** ~ Lilith's Birth ~**_

_**Present Day Tokyo **_

_**" Sometimes I get the feeling that I was once something that wasn't me, too bad I can't remember just who that is. Maybe only then will I know life outside the darkness I now serve.."**_

_** Nightfall had completely doused , and encased in its knowing darkening skies, almost black. The rain poured in sheets from the invisible high barriers to which it came forth upon the earth, and the pale moon was the only thing that could be seen , but to the tarnished chocolate eyes entrancingly watching it was all that mattered. As long as that mysterious glow could be found , then it was known for another day , that the owner of such luring orbs would continue to exist for another day. Not that to the woman softly gazing at the sight, one that was unknowingly pulling her towards for reasons unbeknownst to her , was in no way afraid , nor hesitant in knowing that time would suddenly just stop one day . For her it was almost as though she was waiting for something , but for the life of her the woman didn't have the slightest clue , was it life , was it death, or was it someone who would change the presence that up to this point she carried. **_

_** Dressed in colors , associated with the dark , including a velvet black hooded cape , a blood red corset ,and flowing silk , short skirt of the same hues , complete with stilettos that laced up to her fishnet clad thighs . Her flowing long locks cascading over her shoulders , but held loosely underneath the veiling velvet with her bangs shielding that of her eyes, ones that were stilled to the transparent fogging glass , as she became lost in that of nothingness. It wasn't always this way, for that she was sure of , something inside told her of this being true, and it was these times that these feelings hinted to another that wasn't her , but yet it was at the same time. The whole thing confused her to no end that she could remember nothing of before , and all that could be retained was the life that was built when all control was handed over to another. **_

_** The memories of anything before present were just gone, disappeared it seemed , as though life three years ago was just nonexistent , but with the very knowledge of one thing , a miniscule detail of something unknown . It wasn't certain , as to what the image that seared itself somehow within that of her mind was, nor the significance of it all , but the reminders of such radiance lingered within the mysteries with that of the moon. Ever since then it always tugged its way back to her , to force her eyes caress upon it , as though it was something that wasn't to be forgotten . Although , it was something that always brought her to this very spot to observe through the only visage offered to her within the Cimmerian ,the underground tower had granted. **_

_** Koimeterion Labyrinth , was now her home , and had been for quite a long time , but even though this was true , Lilith , a name given by the very man who was not only her guardian in the stroke of daylight after her mother's death three years ago , but was also the one whom owned her very soul , or that was what was bestowed upon her the moment disaster struck , and took hold. Obscured from view behind a traditional mask worn back in the days of old in the shape of a bloodied butterfly was strung against that of her face to only show that of her eyes , and reddened plush lips , but the rest was hidden .**_

_**Lilith Lucine Willow**_

_** Lilith's lord Ravenshadow or Master Tempest , was one that was a stranger until the tragedy that made her his was made known , but other than the image given by the last of her shrouded memories of that her mothers death , the man became all she had , because it was all that she knew , and that of the world that he had created for her. Otherwise , anything else at the time wasn't even thought of at the time , as she was alone , and at the time of the wake following the unexpected accident the man that she now stood behind was never heard off. He stood tall with a tamed black mane that fell to his lower back , ending in small curls , and his face always carried the most hideous facod , almost as if he was crazed , but once she got to know him it was found attributable to his at time demented sense of humor proven by the reddened glare held within his tormented eyes. Like herself , he more than not adorned that of a hooded cloak , but unlike hers , his was black with a trim of grey , black leathers normally became a second skin to his own , and his hair always concealed the maddening sickness that couldn't be deceived from within his crimson orbs. **_

_** Another , who was typically seen at the side of her master was that of a woman who had similarities to that of herself , but unlike Lilith , the almost twin wasn't adorned in randomly placed scars upon her body , although she for some reason carried the unpleasant odor of someone who was already dead . Her name was Renu Nissa, Renu was a curiously introvert woman whose emotions were about as frozen in the most blank expressions , as though she was incapable in feeling anything other than her rather stoic facod , but it was certain from the one who was familiar with her looks outside the difference in emotions , that Renu Nissa held a great deal of buried vile emotions , though where it stemmed from was another hidden matter entirely . **_

_** There were Five originating elders in their underground society within the sanctuary that was theirs, although Lilith has only met two from the time she was made to be one of them back to where it all began . Others soon joined the cause , mixing between that of humans , and demons , to be free within their own beliefs not set by the outer governments or overseeing religions , for they made their own rules , as well as ways to live by that were untouchable to the outside world . Now it stands today as a widespread underground community who support , and provide for their own , together to protect what it was built to accommodate what one felt as a whole was the truth , because each one that stood with them was united with those of themselves . **_

_** A knock at the door broke the trance that the musings provided when a numbing peace took hold , and Lilith turned to snag a glance at the drowning orbs filled with malicing bloodshed, but she knew better that her lord would always be what was needed for her , even though he had a life other than that which was for her , and knowing that was what made a faint shadow of a smile echo its way across her face. Standing , and swaying deliciously towards that of the man waiting for her at the door , Lilith knew that it was the time for her to be reborn in the night , as it was every made known with every stroke of the hand marking the twilight's witching hour . **_

_** Following that of the lead of the gently placed pressure on her lower back , as Ravenshadow guided her through the hallways into the smaller catacombs leading to the main open tomb where it was that many tops of various cloaked heads moved sensually with their desiring bodies against those of their chosen for the evening , ot until their fill of them was sated . It was the marking of a new age where slavery as newbies come , eventually moving up the ranks , as the excel past their predecessors to become leaders in the way that was set , by those before them . Those of strength , loyalty , obedience , were often accepted within their growing population , and ones that passed with acceptable honor from their masters would pass on , as others wouldn't see the next light of day upon failure of what was demanded . **_

_** A quick yank of Lilith's wrist towards that of Ravenshadow , causing her obedient body to press up against his muscular chest willingly , before devouring lips crashed upon its decent towards those of its desire , and claimed it mark for hers to be his once again ,as the flames celebrating the arrival of this night , like every night , had begun. Fast paced vibrations echoed against the walls , and the floors , as heavily erotic symphonies sounded its appearance to control the bodies in their midst with loyal servantries towards the very hungry gaze seeking them . Once that of her lips were released from a almost suffocating prison of his , with the searing mark upon its plump perkiness , that only now like always bore the searing aftermath from the kiss radiating with it's powerful green aura , showing its greedy intent , as it had his eyes , but although she grown to love the man hovering above her , somehow she knew that there was something else waiting to pounce it's way within , and it carried amber eyes mixed with blood .. **_

_** Forgetting all else , as the music quickly took its hold over her heated body , soon made way to enter through the weaving crowd to the center , and then let the beat take over , ignorantly falling to to erotic sway , even the glare felt across her spine from that of a twin image. **_

_** ~ Forgotten Weaves Made Within Time ~**_

_**"Dammit Kagome , Now !" A petulant hanyou swore ..**_

_**" On my way , hit the mark !" A powerful miko exclaimed from said hanyou's back , as he readied the attack of the Windscar..**_

_**" AHHHH Hirotkotsu !" A demonslayer exclaimed from the seat upon her twin-tail neko companion with Miroku , as they joined the others to end what was Naraku ..**_

_**"Windtunnel !" The perverted wayward monk followed unleashing the violent winds pulling whatever claimed its way towards the whole it his hand , a curse bestowed upon him by the beast they were fighting to end .**_

_** Kikyo , had fallen then to Naraku's ploy to lure, and detroy the hanyou once again, with a plunge through her many times over upon her arrival to join them. Inuyasha , upon taking it Naraku's deceiving strike , fell into the trap that was knowingly taken too , as it had in past , even though his heart belonged to Kagome, but at the same time the pull that held the hanyou, still remained strong , in his guilt , and so once leaving Kagome's side with the others just to see if there was any salvation for the elder miko, though was for not. Therefore following , Kagome had soon then joined Miroku , and Sango , as they continued to fight , providing a distraction for that of one of their pack. **_

_** The younger miko , stood proudly , as she released that of her miko abilities , containing the most purest of glows , then pouring it into the tip of a strung arrow , and letting it fly , cascading it blinding presence over the horizon. Unfortunately , was the exact moment that Naraku made it final attempt on claiming the one who could destroy him , then breaking her alive , to die a painful death, but not before his had taken its course , and in light of this two shrills of sound swirled with the energy pouring from the miko, Kagome. As the light , and the smoke ended , Kagome's body lay thrown ,torn and mangled , as it was Kikyo's but worse , while her blood was spilling on the earths soil , Kikyo was already dead. Returning to the earth from which it came as falling dust , but the younger was barely holding on , as the results of her injuries were starting to swallow her whole.**_

_**"Kagome !" Inuyasha screamed ferally , as his feet rushed forwards , then pulling her body close within a loving embrace ..**_

_** Others had followed his lead , coming to assist the hanyou in what could be done for the hanyou's miko , their family , and friend, but it was known upon sight immediately that it was for not , nothing could prevent what was already begun. Kagome would leave them , and as painfully it was to know , it had been more difficult to observe her body start to shake , beginning it final decent , where everything within her shut down , and with each violent movement blood spat from her mouth , then with each opening her flesh had acquired at this point..**_

_**"Kagome , I love you ... Please don't leave me ! I am so fucking sorry !" The hanyou poured out what he had through his roaring screams , begging for the girl he loved to stay with him , but he knew what could not be ..**_

_** Kissing her bloody temple , where one of many entry wounds had made it fatal mark upon her , then with her still snuggled within his hold , taking one hand , raising it to eye level , where a pink pearl lingered within his palm , taken from her slackened one , and Inuyasha whispered ..**_

_**"I wish for Kagome to have the life that she would've had if the jewel had not existed , and for us to someday be together again .. I love you Kagome ,wait for me ... "**_

_**Although the wish , purely had become granted , but it was tainted , and twisted , as well ... In a world obscured , hidden in darkness , twisted in malice , comes the light of a new era , born of the wish made upon the jewel , that once had carried the madness of the bastard starting it all , and all it took was the spoken wish of Inuyashas, entwining with a silent one from the spider himself, Naraku..**_

_**TBC...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Withering Dark Trailing The Rivers Of Crimson**

** ~ Chapter Two~**

**Following The Lies Of The Corrupt**

**By Inuyashas Youkai**

** The rain had made its plundering upon the near empty city sidewalks, and continued to soaken the the earth in a blinding water of falling droplets , coursing to consume it path sought. The sounds mourning its way to blend with the already coming storm , intertwining with the clashes of thunder came the distinct sound of a harmonica nearby , as it echoed its plead against the chosen shelter beneath a stone bridge. Shrouded in shadow, wet from the angry tears the sky had decided to let fall in the hidden form's path , now trying to wait it out until it ceased , and while acting in attempts to dry the present attire some , as it wait. **

** Heard father down, still protected underneath the arch made of stone, as the man played still as his one hand bled yet from its poorly wrapped bandage , screams were heard , and seemed to soulfully blend in with the saddening melody. The one playing his hearts plead for something unknown , for something missing , or not yet found seemed to match the scene displaying ,as to where his night was heading , once again. Dressed in black; dress pants , shoes , the socks that bore one lonely hole within each, his hat , all of which for the exception of his royal blue button-up shirt , currently mimicked the hue , stilling this twilight. Pouring out his emptiness , sharing it with all that wished to hear, while pushing some of his drenched, long bangs that had fallen from the cord holding his rat tail in place, as the moon was glowing its pale light through the glimmer , shining it's way through the waters fall. **

** Lightening colliding with its accompanying thunder made its way to intrude into the soft fading of a ending to the twanging wail's close, and the winds blew the trees violently , as to shake the brittle leaves from their sprouting beginning branches , flowing upon the spiraling trails set into motion without consent, or acknowledgement. Settling back against the rough dry surface , expecting a longer wait, the male continued to sooth his darkening thoughts, and tried to ignore the sharply drawn throb within the palm of his hand. Feeling the pull towards the comforting lure of rest , his eyes fell close, and hiding his violet orbs, as it was found shortly after that the soothing lulls of sleep finally found him. **

** Approaching footsteps , splashing haphazardly waves of water in unplanned directions, and unknown to the one unbeknownst slumbering in the closing distance, as another had the unfortunate mishap of getting caught in the pouring elements on their way to their previously arranged destinations. This one however was slightly shorter , but not by much , with his sleek rusting hair flowing within the confinements of a braid , as his casual clothes flowed , attaching themselves with moisture against his movements of slight muscle underneath , and it was known that by the time he gotten to the place he sought , his jeans , as well as his tee shirt , with hoodie , would have to be changed , while breathing a sigh . **

** A screech of a car passing through in a hurry, so it appeared had skidded to a stop for the male rushing to where he was expected , but the vehicle hadn't been able to stop in time loosing control, and suddenly hit the one who wasn't as lucky to make it across the crosswalk. A car door slammed , as a piercing wail broke into the now quite expanse , and threatening to wake the peacefully laid to rest deceased , as a woman , with long black hair placed in a high pony – tail,had hobbled over to the one thrown to the hard slick concrete. Her sobs then joined the chaos , as she lightly shook the male only lying there limply , and was caught into her distraught daze , falling deeper in her distress , until the sounds of a another male dressed in a wet suit , running towards her to assist with the apparent accident recently occurring. **

** The sirens then came , as the promised help with the sound was soon to arrive , and the two had stood in the rain , uncaring how much their suit , or dress would get only further soaked , but their single thought overcoming them at the moment was how would either of the pair continue as they had if the stranger hadn't survived. Once the unconscious male was loaded onto the stretcher , then placed into a ambulance , as the woman offered a ride to the other unknown male , as to follow the large contraption to the hospital , so to be assured of the injured's survival. The way , traveling through the rain was silent , but nothing that the pair consumed by their own thoughts was readily willing to break , and so their travels were enlightened by the pitter patts of a now light sprinkle , then halfway there was accompanied by the sounds coming from the car stereo.**

** Upon coming to the emergency lot , parking , then running towards the entrance doors , the pair was lead to the waiting room by a short nurse with brown shoulder length hair pulled into pigtails , and one with a childlike innocence in her gaze as she loved to speak of her love for dogs, especially the huge fluffy ones. While they followed each one saw the one laying on the stretcher being pushed to a unknown room , by a few nurse staff , and following a male in a brown scrubs with his long brown hair pulled in a high ponytail , with the most piercing blue eyes that almost felt to be reaching the depths of your soul , as he emitted playfulness within the strict nature of his profession, even towards one of his nurses whom had a slightly territorial presence when another prospective female was present. **

** During the spans of their wait, the two strangers brought together by a tragic , life-changing event sat on opposite sides of each other welcoming the silence offered by the colorful distractions of the supplied magazines , and the something or other that was currently droning on about upon the television. Neither one had the simplistic need to strike up a conversation , but rather the overwhelming tremors burrowing inside each one regarding something oddly familiar , tho unknown , thus making them both a bit more than hesitant to find the words to speak , for the emotions breeding up inside them spoke of their own volumes. Although instead of openly willing to take the presented opportunity for friendship, something deep within was holding them back,while telling of the potentially grave consequences to come. **

** About a block from the hospital , was a peculiarly placed bar , and grill of sorts, possibly a club , as it was even more uncommon for it to be open at the time when the pair were informed, since it was to be awhile until the emergency contact listed upon the patients records would arrive , along with the results from tthe tests to arrive , the two may as well get a bite to eat, because it was yet that their identification licences were returned , none the staff was concerned that they wouldn't come back when they were through to finish the reports with the police. Deciding to walk instead due to still being shaken up about the earlier incident , even though both were reassured that the young man would survive, but declined in trade for a chance at gaining some fresh air. **

** Alas , as the two had made a temporary exit to gain some substantiating nourishment, thankfully seen by the ones observing , for they only knew what was coming , and the sight soon to be presented wouldn't be pretty, as for their sake it was better than not for the pair to not be there when the one that was expected to arrive did. Especially to the one it regarded, for the turn descending into a downward spiral the presence soon to appear had long ago made , back when the only one that mattered , his life mate was taken away from him , and the one lying there on the cot was the single thing he had left of her remaining behind , until she returned. Although, fortunately when the employees of the emergency health joint soon discovered to their solace of their coming on headaches with the thought of said persons arrival , instead upon demanding attention of the situation of the persons sitting at the front desk came the two sent in place of the one expected. **

** The first one was a older man , assisted to walk by that of a broad cane because of the pronounced hunchback acquired over the years , being thrown of by demons proving that cows could fly, as his beady eyes were shown to others of his strict intent, and the very few remaining hairs upon his head sparsely covered the baldness being almost non- existent upon his definitely otherwise bald head. The second was a bit more strange than the first, as he like those who had the yellow discoloration to his flesh, this one had green , threatening those whom posed to what would occur if their requests weren't taken care of , and that was a personal introduction to a faithful friend , one that wasn't even apart of the living, but something requiring finesse if one were to make it passed the accursed item unscathed, if came across his neglected of use : Staff Of Two Heads. **

**TBC..**


End file.
